FALL-FELL-FALLEN
by maxyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong yang selalu tercampakkan, dan Yunho yang selalu menjadi idaman. Harus kerepotan karena ide gila Changmin. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Yuk… yang berminat, silahkan baca… ini ff Yaoi, Yunjae… yang kurang berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh langsung klik back… maxy cinta damai.. Chu
1. Chapter 1

**FALL-FELL-FALLEN**

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance

**Warning :**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan klick back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

**Chapter pendek**

Mungkin akan selesai pada chap 6 atau 7

**Summary**

Jaejoong selalu diputuskan oleh kekasihnya karena memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja chingunya. Alasan yang aneh, tapi itulah yang selalu terjadi pada Jaejoong. bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk menemukan seseorang yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Muda, kaya, dan berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik, itulah Kim Jaejoong. Namun bukan hal yang mudah bagi Jaejoong mempertahankah hubungannya. Semua selalu berakhir. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang berusia 1 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dancer, pelatih dance sekaligus mahasiswa akhir di salah satu universitas ternama. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Ini Yaoi, Yunjae… bagi yang tidak berkenan boleh klik back… ^^

.

.

.

.

**Part 1**

Siang ini Seoul sungguh terasa panas, namun suasana hati seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi taman lebih panas daripada suhu di Seoul siang ini.

"Ck… selalu berakhir lagi… berapa kali lagi aku harus menjalin hubungan tanpa harus berpisah seperti ini" gerutu namja yang sungguh eye catching itu.

Jaejoong bak berlian ditengah gunungan batu. Semua yeoja bahkan ahjumma yang lewat ditaman menatap kearahnya. Jaejoong menyendiri di taman. Beginilah cara Jaejoong meredam sakit hatinya. Ya… baru 15 menit yang lalu hubungannya yang ke-12 kandas dengan alasan yang sudah muak ia dengarkan. Ya… lagi-lagi namja chingunya selalu protes dan tak kuat jika harus menerima celaan ketika sedang berjalan berdua dengannya. Apalagi kalau bukan cibiran orang yang melihat mereka tentang ketidakpantasan yeojachingu Jaejoong bersanding dengannya.

.

FLASHBACK

"Lihatlah pasangan disana, apa tak kau lihat ada yang aneh?" bisik seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat didepan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di taman bersama Jihye.

"Iya… kau benar… aku rasa cowok itu jauh lebih cantik daripada yang cewek" timpal yeoja lain ikut berbisik.

Mendengar bisikan seperti itu, sontak membuat Jihye semakin meradang.

"Kau dengar… kau selalu membuatku seperti ini"

"Baby… abaikan saja mereka…"

"Sudah aku bilang kalau jangan berdandan berlebihan…"

"Mwo?"

"Tak berdandan saja kau sudah lebih cantik daripada aku, apalagi kalau kau berusaha sedikit tampil menarik seperti hari ini. kau semakin membuatku kesal"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat tampan didepanmu, Jihye-ah… tak ada niat lain". Ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba mengelus rambut Jihye.

Dengan segera Jihye menampik tangan Jaejoong, sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget. Jaejoong memandang penuh tanya ke arah Jihye.

"Kita putus saja" ucap Jihye dengan enteng.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah lelah seperti ini… kau baik, tapi kau memberikan tekanan batin tersendiri buatku."

"Jihye-ah… abaikan saja kata mereka… bagiku kau tetap yang paling cantik"

"Sudahlah… aku lelah"

"Jihye-ah"

"Kita putus Jae… aku harap kau mau mengerti" ucap Jihye sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Tangan Jaejoong dengan sigap menahan Jihye yang hendak pergi.

"Aku mohon"

"Aku tidak bisa Jae" Jihye melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di taman.

Itulah yang terjadi seitar 1 jam yang lalu. dan sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

FLASHBACK END

.

"Hufth…" Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Sungguh sulit baginya mempunyai seseorang yang menerima dia apa adanya. Ketika seseorang sedang heboh mempertampan diri, tapi Jaejoong sepertinya sedang sangat ingin memperjelek diri. Sungguh terlalu jelek bukan hal yang ia inginkan, tapi terlalu tampan juga membuatnya kerepotan.

Tampan

Tiba-tiba kata itu muncul dibenaknya

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" gumam Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba teringat seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya.

"Apa karena aku masih mencintaimu sehingga aku tak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja?" pikiran Jaejoong menyeruak. Mataya jauh menerawang kedepan, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

KRRIIINGGGGGG…

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berdering.

UMMA

Nama yang muncul pada layar

KRIIINGGGGGG….

Sekali lagi ponsel Jaejoong berdering

Klik

"Yobseyo…" ucap Jaejoong setelah menggeser tanda reply

"Honey…Kau sudah lama tak berkunjung ke rumah"

"Nanti umma… kalau aku sudah tak sibuk"

"Kau sibuk dengan gadis-gadis yang hanya menginginkan hartamu itu?" sindir Mrs. Kim

"Umma" keluh Jaejoong. ummanya selalu seperti ini.

Terdengar tawa renyah diseberang telepon.

"Arra.. arra.. berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu sekarang Jae.." ucap Mrs. Kim masih sambil terkikik. Ia sangat tahu, putranya pasti akan mempoutkan bibirnya kalau sedang digoda seperti ini.

"Umma… jebbal… berhentilah…" Jaejoong enggan meladeni ummanya, maklum suasana hatinya sedang tak enak sekarang.

"Omo..omo… apa mereka meninggalkanmu lagi?"

"….."

"Ck… sudah aku duga…" tebak Mrs. Kim ketika tak mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah umma, aku akan segera kerumah.. mungkin besok atau besok lusa… sekarang aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Aigooo… Jae… sudahlah… berhentilah bersedih dan segeralah mencari pengganti yang lain"

"Umma…"

"Segera cari penggantinya, dan menikahlah…"

"Umma tidak semudah itu… mereka selalu saja meninggalkanku bahkan di minggu pertama kita berpacaran.. bagaimana bisa aku menikah"

"Ahhahahahha.." tawa Mrs. Kim pecah

"Umma" protes Jaejoong.

"Ok, mian…" ucap Mrs. Kim sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya

"Sudahlah.. aku tutup saja telponnya" Jaejoong sudah semakin sebal

"Jae… eh.. sebentar… ingat pesan umma… segeralah mencari pengganti yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu.."

"tidak semudah itu umma" jelas Jaejoong sekali lagi

"heii… mudah kalau kau mau…"

"Ck… aku lelah jika harus dicampakkan yeoja lagi"

"Kalau begitu jangan dengan yeoja"

"Mwo?"

"Kau dengan namjapun juga tak jadi masalah bagi umma… asal kau bahagia Jae…"

"…." Jaejoong tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi ummanya. Ummanya selalu berhasil membuat jantungan.

"Jae…" Panggil Mrs. Kim pelan

"mmm"

"Apa kau…. Apa kau masih mencintainya?" ucap Mrs. Kim hati-hati

DEG

"Siapa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, takut jika ia salah menebak

"Siwon"

CRAP

Tebakannya sama persis dengan obyek yang ditanyakan Mrs. Kim

"Umma…"

"Arra..arra… umma tahu…. Ini tidak mudah…" Mrs. Kim sangat mengerti Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya diam. Telepon masih tersambung tapi keduanya hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jja… jangan bersedih lagi… carilah pengganti semua orang yang mencampakkanmu… buatlah mereka menyesal karena tak mempertahankanmu"

"Mwo? Mencampakkan? Umma kalimat itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan.."

"Ahhahahaha" tawa renyah Mrs. Kim terdengar, menghapus perasaan gloomy yang baru saja mereka berdua rasakan.

"Move on Jae… dengan siapapun umma tak akan melarang. Asal kau bahagia"

"Ck…" Jaejoong berdecak dan tersenyum

"Ahhahaha… berhentilah putus asa… segeralah cari penggantinya Jae… yeoja OK, tapi namja tampan dan seksi menurut umma lebih PERFECT"

AHEEEHHHH

Pikiran liar ummanya terkadang membuatnya benar-benar speechless

"Ya.. ya.. terserah umma…" Jaejoong tak mau lagi mendebat pesan dari ummanya.

"Segeralah pulang dan bawa kekasihmu menemui umma"

"Aku bahkan baru putus dengan Jihye…" gerutu Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu segera ambil namja yang ada didekatmu sekarang juga dan bawa menemui umma" goda Mrs. Kim

"UMMA.." protes Jaejoong

Seketika Mrs. Kim tertawa "baiklah… baiklah…. Umma… akan menutup teleponnya… ingat segera cari yang baru"

"Iya umma aiisshhhh…"

"Love u baby…"

Klik

Sambunganpun terputus

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil bersandar di kursi taman. Ummanya benar-benar merusak moodnya.

"Aiishhh… umma membuatku semakin pusing saja… bagaimana bisa mengambil namja yang berada didekatku dengan sembarangan dan memintanya menikahiku… benar-benar ide gila" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada pada dua orang, namja dan yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Seorang namja yang hendak pergi, namun tangannya sedang di pegang oleh sang yeoja. Sungguh ironis… pemandangan yang berbanding dari apa yang ia alami sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong terus memandang yeoja yang sudah sedikit menangis menahan kepergian namja. Sayup-sayup terdengar rengekan si yeoja.

"Yunho-ya… jebbal… jangan begini"

"Aku tidak bisa Ahra… kita hanya sahabat… aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku… aku rela hidup sederhana denganmu"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu… aku tak ingin membuatmu tersiksa"

"Aku tak akan tersiksa.. asal kau mau bersamaku"

"Lepaskan tanganku ahra… apa kau tak malu dilihat banyak orang" ucap Yunho sambil mencoba melepas tangan ahra dan tak sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jaejoong.

Mereka saling tertegun satu sama lain. Masih saling memandang. Namun tak lama kemudian Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeoja yang barusaja menarik-narik tangannya, merengek meminta perhatian.

"Ahra.. aku mohon berhentilah"

"Yun… jebbal"

"Ahra.. aku tidak bisa… aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu… aku tidak mencintaimu… kita hanya bersahabat" kata Yunho dengan memandang tegas ke arah Ahra.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Ahra kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho dan tak lama kemudian Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Ahra.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sungguh kejadian ini berbanding terbalik darinya.

"Beruntung sekali namja itu…" gumam Jaejoong

Sekilas ia terbayang saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Yunho memang namja yang tampan. Tubuhnya tegap dan proporsional, wajahnya kecil dengan rahang yang tegas, benar-benar namja yang tampan.

"Dia benar-benar beruntung" gumam Jaejoong sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong berniat menemui Changmin, sahabatnya sejak kecil ini adalah seorang guru musik di salah satu sekolah musik ternama di Seoul. Ia hendak membicarakankerjasama dengan Changmin. Perusahaan Jaejoong akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan dan dia ingin Changmin terlibat didalamnya.

Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju ruangan Changmin, matanya memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nampak beberapa orang sedang berlatih. Tak lama kemudian sampailah Jaejoong didepan ruangan Changmin, namun baru saja Jaejoong akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Changmin terbuka terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong kaget setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu, namja yang dilihatnya di taman kemarin. Yunho. dan sepertinya Yunho juga kaget, sama seperti dia.

Keduanya terpaku.

"Ehem…" Changmin berdehem, membuyarkan tatapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ah eh… Changmina" Jaejoong tersenyum kaku

"Wah… ada angin apa, sampai-sampai Presdir Kim kesini" canda Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong akrab.

Yunho memandang pemandangan didepannya itu dan sekali lagi bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong. entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh, dia melepaskan pelukan Changmin.

"Aku permisi Changmina…" ucap Yunho datar kemudian keluar ruangan.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Dia…"

"Maksudmu, Yunho?" tebak Changmin ketika Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, Changmin kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke piano. Jaejoong memandang piano itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa dia bersama dengan wanita yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya?"

Jaejoong menghadap ke arah Changmin dan menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah berkata 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu dikejar-kejar yeoja… dan seperti biasa, tak pernah ada yang mampu menjadi pacarnya."

"Sombong sekali dia" respon Jaejoong dengan nada yang terlihat kesal

Changmin terkikik, "Berbeda sekali denganmu kan hyung"

SKAK MATT

Jaejoong melotot ke arah Changmin. Changminpun tertawa.

"Apa dia sehebat itu?" gerutu Jaejoong

"Aku rasa mungkin, karena baru-baru ini dia membuat pelatih dance di sini bertengkar dengan pelatih vokal."

"Eh?" Jaejoong nampak semakin kaget. Apa benar Yunho bisa sampai menyebabkan hal seperti itu?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu hyung. Lagipula ini bukan kasusnya yang pertama, satu tahun lebih aku disini, aku sudah melihat dia berganti jadwal berulangkali. Sepertinya para yeoja itu benar-benar menggilainya" jelas Changmin

"Dia pelatih disini?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. Entah mengapa topik tentang Yunho sepertinya menarik sekali bagi Jaejoong.

"Yeah.. he's a dancer and instructor" angguk Changmin. "Aku dengar dari pegawai lain, bahwa dia sudah hampir 2 tahun bekerja disini. Dan dia sekarang juga sedang menyelesaikan studi S2nya, ekonomi bisnis"

"S2?ekonomi bisnis?" lagi-lagi ada hal yang menarik dari seorang Yunho

"Iya… tak perlu sekaget itu… dia sangat bekerja keras hyung meski dia masih berumur 24 tahun."

"24 tahun?"

"begitulah.. dia bahkan lebih muda 1 tahun darimu kan? Kau tua sekali hyung…" ledek Changmin

"Meskipun aku lebih tua, tapi wajahku jauh lebih muda darimu" ledek Jaejoong

"Aeh…aeh…." Protes Changmin

Jaejoong dan Changminpun tertawa.

"Keluarganya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"Sudahlah.. jawab saja.."

"yang aku dengar, dia dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Mereka tinggal di gwangju…"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik? Kau menyukainya?" selidik Changmin

PLAKKKKK…

Pukulan keras seketika mendarat di punggung Changmin, "Awww.. hyung…" rintih Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Majulah hyung… aku rasa kau ada kesempatan"

"Kau gila…"

"bukankah kau masih gay?" desak Changmin

"Tapi tidak dengan dia, dia…"

"Gay" potong Changmin

"MWO?" Jaejoong melotot sedangkan Changmin tertawa.

"Setidaknya itulah yang digosipkan para karyawan disini.. banyak wanita cantik ditolaknya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yunho. mulai dari model sampai pelatih disini, bahkan putri pemilik yayasan sekolah ini juga menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Dan semua ditolak.. padahal semua menawarkan kemewahan kepadanya.."

"Karena itu dia digosipkan gay?"

"mmm" angguk Changmin, "meskipun aku juga belum pernah melihat kalau dia pernah berpacaran dengan namja"

"Digosipkan bukan berarti dia gay" ucap Jaejoong datar

"Tapi aku baru saja merasa bahwa ia benar-benar gay"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, bingung

"karena saat ia memandangmu tadi, sepertinya ia ingin menerkammu" Changminpun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"YAH… SHIM CHANGMIN"

PLEETTTAAAKKKKKK

.

.

"Lalu kenapa dia tadi ke ruanganmu?" Jaejoong ternyata masih menyisakan pertanyaan seputar Yunho.

"Dia hanya memintaku membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan 2 model kegatelan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang mengejarnya dan bahkan putri pemilik yayasan seolah inipun juga sedang mengejarnya lagi"

"Ck" Jaejoong berdecak

"Kau pasti tak percaya kalau aku yang mengatakannya, tapi sungguh dia seperti magnet bagi para yeoja hyung…"

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang. Diam…. Memandang barisan tuts piano didepannya.

Changmin hendak menanyakan keperluan Jaejoong datang menemuinya, tapi ia terhenti ketika jemari Jaejoong mulai memainkan tuts pianonya.

Jaejoong merindukan bermain piano, ia juga berbakat dalam bernyanyi. Namun semua bakatnya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena ia harus menggantikan posisi appanya sebagai presdir di perusahaan mobil miliknya. Mr. Kim sudah meninggal hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu dia sudah tak pernah menjamah piano ataupun bernyanyi lagi. Hidupnya disibukkan dengan kerja dan kerja. Dan sudah 1 tahun lebih ummanya selalu memintanya untuk segera memiliki pendamping. Mrs. Kim ingin Jaejoong menikah, setidaknya agar ada seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi dengannya. Mrs. Kim tak ingin melihat putranya terlalu lelah dan memikirkan semuanya sendiri. setidaknya kalimat seperti itu yang terus didengar Jaejoong selama 1tahun lebih.

Tapi apa yang terjadi di kehidupan percintaan Jaejoong tidaklah semulus kulitnya. Jaejoong selalu gagal menjalin hubungan. Pernah sekali ia mencintai seseorang dengan sangat dalam, dulu, waktu ia baru masuk di International Senior High School. Ia mencintai putra kepala sekolah yang juga merupakan kakak tingkatnya, 2 tahun diatasnya.

Choi Siwon.

Itulah namanya.

Jaejoong mencintai Siwon, dia selalu melakukan apapun yang siwon minta, tak pernah sedikitpun Jaejoong menghianati Siwon dan mereka berpacaran hampir dua tahun lamanya. Namun hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja ketika 3 bulan setelah Siwon lulus, Jaejoong mendengar berita bahwa Siwon menghamili teman kuliahnya dan Siwon berencana menikah untuk bertanggung jawab dan menyelamatkan nama baik keluarga Siwon.

Jaejoong sungguh terpukul saat itu, untungnya Jaejoong mempunyai Changmin, sahabat terbaiknya. Meski 2 tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong, tapi Changmin berada satu kelas dengan Jaejoong. Changmin memang cerdas. Setelah Jaejoong terpuruk, Changmin tak henti-hentinya mengajak Jaejoong traveling atau sekedar jalan-jalan, main game di mall atau shopping. Terserah apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Ia selalu ada didekat Jaejoong, mencoba menghiburnya. Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja namun sampai diusianya yang ke-25 sekarang, ia belum menampakkan keberhasilannya menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja. Mrs. Kim juga sangat tahu tentang hal ini.

Jaejoong masih memainkan piano, permainannya sungguh sangat perfect. Jaejoongpun mulai menggumamkan lyric lagu. Sungguh sangat serasi dengan permainan pianonya.

'Sungguh kau memang berbakat hyung' gumam Changmin

"EHEM…" suara muncul dari ambang pintu, menghentikan permainan piano Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Changmin menghadap ke arah suara.

Yunho

"Oh Yunho hyung… kemarilah…" ucap Changmin sangat friendly.

Yunho dan Changmin memang dekat sudah hampir 6 bulan belakangan.

"Mianhe…" ucap Yunho merasa tak enak karena telah mengganggu

"Aiisshhh…. Kau tak mengganggu hyung… oh iya kenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong , sahabatku dari kecil" Changmin mulai memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjabat tangan, tanda perkenalan.

"Oh hai… aku Yunho, teman Changmin… atau bisa dibilang begitu" ucap Yunho sambil terkikik. Sungguh friendly sekali.

"Jaejoong… bisa dibilang sahabat Changmin" Jaejoong membalas ucapan Yunho, mereka bertigapun tertawa.

Saat tertawa, mata Yunho dan Jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Mereka seketika berhenti tertawa, diam.

Hingga tak terasa mereka masih saling berjabat tangan dalam waktu yang lama

"Ehem…" Changmin menginterupsi

Seketika Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

Keduanya terlihat canggung.

Changminpun tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Oh… Changmina… ini… aku… aduhh.. sebentar… apa yang ingin aku katakan tadi?" Yunho mendadak gugup, lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Changmin tertawa, "Yah hyung… kau ini kenapa? Calm down hyung… sini, duduk dulu" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah kursi kepada Yunho.

Yunho duduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Oh Changmina.. begini… Ahra mau kemari sebentar lagi. Tolong bantu aku, dia sungguh tak mau menyerah. Aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Bahkan kemarin dia mengejarku sampai ke taman, dan aku sudah menjelaskannya berulangkali bahwa aku tak mencintainya. Tapi dia tetap saja"

"Oh itu, aku melihatnya kemarin." Sahut Jaejoong

"Eh? Jadi benar itu kau? Kau yang kemarin duduk sendiri di taman?"

NGEEKKK

Sendiri?

Menohok sekali.. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia memang sendiri, Jaejoongpun mengangguk.

Changmin menahan tawa, sungguh ucapan Yunho menusuk hati Jaejoong.

"Apa dia sudah dalam perjalanan kesini?" tanya Changmin kembali ke topik pembicaraan

"mmm" angguk Yunho.. "Aku rasa 5 menit lagi ia sampai. Karena ia barusaja menemui Mr. Go diruangannya."

Ahra adalah putri dari pemilik yayasan tempat Yunho dan Changmin bekerja. Setidaknya itu yang baru Jaejoong ketahui tentang ahra, yeoja yang kemarin sempat dilihatnya ditaman bersama Yunho.

"Dia tahu kalau kau ada diruanganku?"

"Tentu saja… karena aku tadi menolak bertemu dengannya dengan alasan sedang sibuk membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu tapi sepertinya ia tetap mau menemuiku"

Changmin diam.. sedang berpikir.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sedangkan Yunho menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, aku akan…." Ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka.

Nampak yeoja berparas cantik dengan baju seksi memasuki ruangan Changmin dengan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Changmin, sepenting itukah?" protes Ahra sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. ia tak peduli bahwa ada Jaejoong dan Changmin disana. Dasar memang kegatelan.

Jaejoong memandang jengah kearah ahra, 'pantas saja Yunho tak mau denganmu' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ah itu.. aku sedang membicarakan…."

"Pernikahan" potong Changmin tiba-tiba

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Ahra memandang kaget ke arah Changmin.

"Menikah?" tanya Ahra tak percaya

Changmin mengangguk pasti. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa melotot ke arah Changmin. 'Apa yang kau recanakan Changmina… aku bunuh kau kalau kau malah semakin memperparah keadaan' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" Ahra semakin penasaran

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho"

"Mwo? Yunho menikah? Apa kau mau menikahiku Yun? Wah… aku jadi tersipu.. kau so sweet sekali Yun… aku tak menyangkanya" cerocos Ahra panjang lebar dan semakin bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Denganmu? Kata siapa? Kau tak lihat calon pendampingnya ada disini?" ucap Changmin santai

Ahra terlihat celingukan, bukankah hanya dia satu-satunya yeoja diruangan ini. Lalu dengan siapa Yunho akan menikah?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ahra semakin bingung

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Jaejoong, kekasih Yunho yang sebentar lagi akan menikah" ucap Changmin tenang.

JETAARRRRRR

Perkataan Changmin bagai petir disiang bolong. Yunho dan Jaejoong melotot bersamaan kearah Changmin, sedangkan Changmin hanya memberikan senyuman dan berkedip seperti berkata 'percayalah padaku'.

"MWOOO?" Ahra semakin kaget, "Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya tak percaya

"Kau tak menyadarinya ahra-ya… bukankah kau juga sudah mendengar kalau Yunho gay?" ucap Changmin semakin memperkuat actingnya

"Aku… aku kira itu Cuma gossip"

"Aiiggooo… kau sungguh tak peka… bukankah kau kemarin juga sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong?"

"Kemarin?"

"Iya… ditaman…"

"Oh… namja itu? Jadi Jaejoong adalah namja itu? Yang duduk disamping kursiku kemarin?" Ahra semakin kaget

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Ahra diam, sambil mengamati Jaejoong yang sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Yunho hyung kemarin sebenarnya ingin menemui Jaejoong, tapi kau malah mengejarnya" Alasan Changmin sungguh sangat tepat. Sungguh semua suasana sangat mendukung. Waktu dan tempat sungguh sangat tepat.

Ahra speechless, "Tidak mungkin, katakan ini tidak mungkin Yun" desak Ahra menarik-narik lengan Yunho

"Ahra-ya…" Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana, sungguh ia tak ingin Ahra bergelayut manja kepadanya seperti saat ini.. risih sekali… tapi ia tak cukup gila untuk berani mengiyakan semua perkataan Changmin. Meskipun ini cuma acting tapi ini tetap saja ide yang mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, menikah dengan orang yang baru saja bekenalan dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. mata Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Yun… katakan kalau ini tidak benar" rengek Ahra sekali lagi

Baru saja Yunho akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Jaejoong memotongnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku"

Sontak Changmin dan Yunho menoleh kaget ke arah Jaejoong. begitu juga dengan Ahra. Tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau tak dengar ucapanku Ahra-ssi? Dia kekasihku, dan lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi, lebih tegas.

Ahra melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho. Changmin tersenyum, 'Perfect, bakat Jae hyung sepertinya tambah satu lagi, acting' batin Changmin puas.

"Dan kau masih disitu **baby**? Kau lebih suka berada didekat **yeoja genit** itu daripada **disampingku**? **Kekasihmu** ini? Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau **merindukanku**?" ucapan Jaejoong penuh penekanan dimana-mana.

Yunho mendadak gugup, dengan segera ia duduk disebelah Jaejoong, dikursi piano yang memang cukup untuk digunakan duduk berdua.

"Pegang pinggangku sekarang juga" gumam Jaejoong kepada Yunho untuk membuat acting ini semakin sempurna.

Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong, namun apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan berkata, "Mianhe baby… I love u"

Sikap Yunho membuat Shock 3 orang yang berada disekitarnya. Jaejoong seketika mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak bagai bom yang mau meledak. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Yunhoya.. kau…" Ahra mulai melemas… sungguh apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya benar-benar shock.

"Mian ahra… inilah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu… aku sangat mencintainya… aku mencintai kekasihku… Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ahra kemudian keluar dari ruangan Changmin. sedangkan Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung diantara 3 namja yang tetap berada diruangan itu.

Sungguh ide gila Changmin memang menjadi penyelamat Yunho. Tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Ahra pasti akan terus membuntuti Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah. Lalu apa yang akan Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan selanjutnya?

.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jang… jang…..

Maxy datang ….

Ide aneh maxy tiba-tiba muncul lagi… ehehehehe

Mian jika ada typo… maxy gak sempet ngecek, ide muncul n langsung diketik n posting mumpung lagi ada waktu. ehehhee

Tertarikkah untuk dilanjut? Adakah yang berminat?

Review pleasee…


	2. Chapter 2

**FALL-FELL-FALLEN**

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance

.

Hai.. hai… hai…. Maxy dataaaang… ^^

Terimakasih banyak teman-teman… hug hug hug

Maxy sangat senang melihat antusias teman-teman membaca fict maxy…#menangis haru…

Maxy sayang kalian semua… ahihihihi

Seperti biasa hug n kiss untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia memberikan sepatah dua patah atau berpatah-patah katanya untuk maxy…

**Krisslyd, YunHolic****, ****shanticassiopeia, Vic89, luthfieannhaaryhanhiiey, Yjboo, princesssparkyu****, ****missjelek, gwansim84, Izca RizcassieYJ, Dipa Woon, srwang4, 6002nope, Jung Jaehyun, alvida the dark knight, Apple KyuMin, icha junsu****, ****nunoel31****, ****myeolchi gyuhee, jae sekundes, Cho Sungkyu, EMPEROR-NUNEO, ichigo song, riska0122, xia-phie-CJHLover, irengiovanny**** , ****simijewels, Lady Ze****, ****opahfumi****, ****cindyshim07, yf123, lanarava6223, mako47117, ShinJiWoo920202, Mimi-ah, zhe, ifaparunda, Chris1004, Zhie Hikaru, yyyjjj5, Versya seyra, dhian930715ELF, JungJaema, Hana - Kara, cminsa, Yuusan90, DarkLiliy****, ****yoon HyunWoon, nickeYJcassie, ****JustYunjae, IrNana, ****JUNG YONGKI, ****okoyunjae, ****Siapaya, yoshiKyu, ****akiramia, ****Eternal Yunjae, ****Vivi, ****Ryukey, ****bearnya jung, aISiTi, kyoarashi57, ****Juuunchan, ****jema agassi, ****hana sukie, ****Naritha, ****tria, vampireyunjae, ****hana sukie, ****Dennis Park, ****rizqi casshiper, ****Mayasari, ****min, RedsXiah, ****mimi, ****rly c jaekyu, ****jaena, Himawari Ezuki, ****Fha, Elzha luv changminnie, CuteCat88, futari chan, Park July, ****diamond's, sungminlee, insun taeby, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, meirah.1111****, dan para****Guest.**

.

Yuk langsung aja deh…

Saran aja sih: bacanya jangan cepat-cepat biar lebih berasa nendangnya… ahihihihi ^^

Semoga teman-teman suka

Happy reading n don't forget to give your lovely review… ^^

Chu..~.~.~

.

**Preview**

**.**

**.**

"Mian ahra… inilah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu… aku sangat mencintainya… aku mencintai kekasihku… Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ahra kemudian keluar dari ruangan Changmin. sedangkan Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung diantara 3 namja yang tetap berada diruangan itu.

Sungguh ide gila Changmin memang menjadi penyelamat Yunho. Tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Ahra pasti akan terus membuntuti Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah. Lalu apa yang akan Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan selanjutnya?

.

.

Part 2

"Changmina… kau tak mengerti betapa ahra sangat mengerikan. Kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan ide seperti itu?" tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan setelah ahra keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

"kata itu meluncur begitu saja hyung.." ujar Changmin innocent

"Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ide gilamu itu? Aiiisshhh kau ini" Yunho masih heboh, bagaimana tidak, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat ahra. Dan ide Changmin tadi memang benar-benar harus dipikir ulang lagi. meski hari ini berhasil tapi bagaimana dengan hari berikutnya?

"Mudah saja hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tinggal teruskan saja acting kalian saat Ahra ada didekat kalian. Atau nikah saja sekalian kan beres" Jawab Changmin enteng

PLETAAKKKK

"Beres kepalamu" ujar Jaejoong yang mulai ikut bicara setelah memukul kepala Changmin,

"Awww. Hyung…" rintih Changmin, "Aku kan hanya membantu Yunho hyung mengatasi masalah yang selalu dikejar oleh Yeoja." Changmin masih mencoba memberikan alasan yang rasional.

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan memberikanku masalah yang baru" sahut Yunho

"siapa bilang aku menambah masalah baru? Aku mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah hyung… percayalah..." ucap Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian

Diam.

"Owh… come on… hyung… nikmati sajalah… bukankah ini bagus? Kalian sama-sama jomblo kan? Cobalah gunakan kesempatan ini untuk saling dekat, siapa tahu cocok" ucap Changmin asal.

NGEEEKKK

Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika mentoyor kepala Changmin, "Awww… aiiissshhhh… kalian ini… percayalah kepada ideku ini… Kalau Yunho hyung terbukti gay, pasti semua yeoja akan mundur dengan teratur. Aku yakin itu" Changmin membela diri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kalau mereka tahu ini hanya sandiwara?"

"aigooo Yunho hyung … ya jangan sampai tahu kalau ini sandiwara"

"Kau belum tahu ahra, dia tidak akan mudah menyerah tanpa bukti yang jelas"

"mudah saja.. tinggal acting ciuman di depannya kan beres"

"MWO?!" Yunho dan Jaejoong

Changmin seketika langsung terbahak, "Aigooo… lihatlah wajah kalian… ahahahhaha"

"Kau gila" gerutu Jaejoong, bagaimana mungkin berciuman sembarangan.

"bukankah kau masih gay Jae hyung? Dan bukankah kau memang gay Yunho hyung? Bukankah ini pertanda bagus? Dan dengan begitu tidak masalah kan jika kalian ciuman?"

CRAP

"YAAHHH…. SHIM CHANGMIN….Hentikan omongkosongmu…. Kau sungguh mengerikan" gerutu Jaejoong sambil melemparkan vas bunga ke arah Changmin. untung saja Changmin sempat menghindar.

Changmin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bertukar pandang, sedikit canggung.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Siapa yang masih gay dan memang gay? kenapa Changmin sok tahu sekali. Changmin benar-benar gila (?)

.

.

.

"mianhe, kau jadi ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan di koridor menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Tidak apa-apa… Semoga setelah ini Ahra tidak mengganggumu lagi "Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

"Aku sempat kaget dengan ulah Changmin tadi… terkadang idengan sangat mengerikan" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

Yunho ikut tertawa sambil memandang Jaejoong, tak sadar sedari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih terkikik, punggung tangannya menutupi mulut, khas sekali. Jaejoong selalu melakukan itu ketika tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Menawan… begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Yunho tentang Jaejoong

Tiba-tiba mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

DEG

Entah mengapa ada debaran aneh yang dirasakan keduanya saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Mata mereka saling menatap

Diam

Kecanggungan tiba-tiba menyergap

"mmm… aku pulang dulu" ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah berada di tempat parkir.

"Ah.. ne… hati-hati…" sahut Yunho

Hening

"Ok… aku pergi" Jaejoong bergumam sambil memberikan senyum yang sedikit kaku. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya kali ini.

"Jae… sebentar…" tangan Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong.

Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

DEG

Jaejoong menoleh

"Gomawo…"

Jaejoongpun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. ia kemudian mengangguk.

Hening

"Aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong kemudian

"Oh ne…" Yunho tersenyum

"mmm.. Yun… itu… tanganku…" gumam Jaejoong ragu sambil menunjuk tangannya

"Huh? Tangan?" Yunho bingung, ia kemudian melihat tangan Jaejoong yang ternyata sedari tadi masih digenggamnya.

BLUSSHHHH

Pipi kedua namja inipun langsung memerah. Seketika Yunho melepaskan tagan Jaejoong, "mm-mian.. aku hanya…"

"Gwenchana Yun.." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum dengan tenang, padahal perasaannya sudah membuncah seperti gunung yang mau meletus.

Yunho melemparkan senyuman, sedikit kaku.

"Baiklah… aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong dengan segera dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia kemudian secepatnya berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil bersandar didalam mobil. Ia memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "Aiigooo kenapa aku ini…" ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Jantungku serasa ingin copot ketika berada di dekatnya" gumam Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepala berusaha membuang pikiran anehnya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya sekali lagi, ia menoleh spion mobilnya dan ia menemukan Yunho yang masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Kenapa ini? Jantungku seolah tak mau tenang… bukankah perasaan ini seperti… jangan-jangan aku… OMO…."

DEG

Jaejoong langsung berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bukan hal sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk mendeteksi perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. 12 yeoja dan 1 namja setidaknya sebanyak itu pengalaman Jaejoong dalam hal mengalami perasaan yang diduganya sekarang ini, meski ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aiiissshhh tidak tidak tidak … tidak mungkin… ini terlalu cepat untuk merasakan perasaan itu…ANDWEE …" Jaejoong semakin kencang menggelengkan kepalanya… benar-benar pikirannya kali ini membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Jaejoongpun akhirnya bergegas menstarter mobilnya.. ia segera ingin pulang ke apartemen dan berendam dengan air hangat, menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin menggila ini.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya memegang dadanya sambil melihat mobil Jaejoong yang meninggalkan tempat parkir, "Ada apa dengan diriku? Mungkinkah aku?" gumamnya.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya begitu memasuki kamar mandi apartemennya.

Namun beberapa detik sebelum kemejanya terlepas dari tubuh, ia mencium aroma yang lain di kemejanya. Ia mencium sekali lagi kemejanya.

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup semakin kencang namun Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan. Sekali lagi ia mencium kemejanya.

Bau Yunho

Itulah yang menempel di kemeja Jaejoong.

Ya setelah beberapa saat tadi Yunho sempat memeluknya ketika mencoba memanas-manasi ahra, ternyata bau Yunho tertempel juga di kemeja Jaejoong.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah ketika ia semakin memperdalam menghirup udara dari kemejanya, senyumnya mengembang lebar dan matanya terpejam. Bau Yunho sangat enak dan membuatnya nyaman.

DEG

"YAAHHHH…. Apa aku sudah gila…" teriak Jaejoong sendiri sambil melempar kemejanya asal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pikiran dan sikapnya sudah semakin mengerikan.

Dengan segera Jaejoong melucuti pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bak mandi.

Matanya memandang kemeja yang tergolek tak berdaya di ujung kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Jaejoongpun akhirnya menggosok tubuhnya agar tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Tapi ketika tiba saat Jaejoong menggosok pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali lagi ke beberapa waktu yang lalu saat tangan Yunho memegang tangannya.

BLUSHHHH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah tanpa harus disuruh si empunya. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaejoong berteriak histeris dan menenggelengkan kepalanya di bak mandi. Ia harus segera menghilangkan pikiran anehnya ini… secepatnya.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian**

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku" gerutu Yunho sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Ia sudah mau pulang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang namun ia memang berniat pulang lebih awal, karena ia merasa kurang enak badan, flu yang satu hari lalu menyerangnya nampaknya semakin parah saja. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Yun… kau tidak mungkin akan menikah dengan Jaejoong kan? Ini semua bohong kan?" pertanyaan ini lagi yang terlontar dari mulut yeoja yang sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Semenjak kebohongan Changmin waktu itu, Ahra memang masih saja tak percaya. Ia terus mendatangi tempat kerja Yunho, terlebih lagi Jaejoong juga sama sekali tak pernah terlihat mendatangi Yunho lagi sejak kejadian waktu itu.

Jaejoong memang tak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak kejadian waktu itu, ia sedang berada di Jepang untuk beberapa hari dan itu cukup membuat Yunho dan Changmin kerepotan. Changmin terpaksa harus berbohong lagi dan lagi begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Dia tak pernah terlihat lagi menemuimu.. apa kalian sudah putus? Atau hubunganmu dengannya sedang dalam masalah? Atau kau berbohong kepadaku? Hubungan kalian palsu kan?" Ahra terus mencerocos, memberondong Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, Jengah… "Ahra… sudah berapa kali lagi aku menjelaskan, apa kau tak capek bertanya hal yang sama? Jaejoong sedang di Jepang, ia bekerja… Sudahlah jangan menggangguku lagi… Hatchiii…" Yunho mengakhiri keluhanya dengan bersin, ia benar-benar harus pulang sekarang.

"Putuskan saja dia Yun… atau berselingkuhlah denganku selama dia berada di Jepang" Ahra masih mendesak

Yunho melotot mendengar ucapan Ahra, "Kau gila?"

"Ayolah… Yun…"

"Putuskan dia Yun"

"Tidak"

"Wae? Aku lebih baik darinya"

"Kata siapa? Kau lebih baik darinya? Huh? Jangan bermimpi… dia lebih baik dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini dan yang terpenting, aku mencintainya…" ucap Yunho sambil memegangi keningnya. Ia sendiri sudah tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini karena denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa.

Ahra yang kesal mendengar ucapan Yunho hanya bisa merengek, "Yunhoya…"

"Ck.. sudahlah… aku pulang" Yunho mulai menyampirkan tasnya dan sudah siap untuk beranjak. Semakin lama meladeni Ahra, semakin pusing kepalanya.

"Yunhoya… sebentar… Aku masih ingin bicara…" ucap Ahra sambil mengikuti derap langkah Yunho yang semakin cepat menuju lift.

"Jangan mengikutiku" gerutu Yunho sambil memangi keningnya dan berjalan semakin cepat menuju lift

"Kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aiggooo… kekasih sakit, eh malah ke Jepang… kekasih macam apa itu.. sudahlah Yun.. putuskan saja dia.. dan jadilah kekasihku… aku akan merawatmu dan selalu memberikan perhatianku kepadamu"

"Sudahlah… jangan mengganggu lagi" Yunho mulai kesal.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

"Tapi aku tak menginginkan hal yang sama"

"Aku mencintamu Yun, aku menginginkanmu, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, aku benar-benar tertarik padamu"

"Tapi aku tak tertarik padamu" Sebenarnya Yunho terus bersikap dingin kepada Ahra dan memang selalu bersikap seperti itu sejak dulu tapi entah kenapa Ahra tak kunjung menyerah juga.

Yunho memang sedang apes sekarang, biasanya ia sedikit beruntung karena ada bantuan dari Changmin. namun kali ini ia harus mengatasinya sendiri karena beberapa jam yang lalu Changmin berpamitan untuk menghadiri pernikahan saudaranya.

"Hatchiiii…." Sekali lagi Yunho bersin. Sungguh ia sedang sakit sekarang, kepalanyapun juga terasa semakin pusing mendengar Ahra yang masih tak berhenti berbicara sampai sekarang.

TING

Suara lift disusul dengan pintu lift yang terbuka

Yunho melangkah masuk , begitu juga dengan Ahra yang ikut masuk dan masih juga mencecar Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

NGUNG NGUNG NGUNG NGUNG NGUNG… Suara Ahra bagaikan suara lebah yang mengitari kepala Yunho

"Yun…" panggil Ahra karena sedari tadi ucapan dan pertanyaannya tak mendapat perhatian dari Yunho.

"Aiiissshhhh…bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku semakin bertambah pusing mendengar kau tak berhenti berbicara" ucap Yunho sambil memandang Ahra tajam.

Seketika Ahra terdiam

Yunho kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, tangannya memijit-mijit keningnya mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing yang semakin menderanya. Ia heran, kenapa Ahra masih juga tak menyerah… apa yang harus ia lakukan?

GREPPP

Tiba-tiba Ahra memeluk erat perut Yunho.

Jelas ini membuat Yunho melotot

Sungguh… ini di lift… tempat umum… bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam lift dan melihat mereka, pasti akan muncul salah paham. Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ahra

"YAH.. Ahra… lepaskan… apa-apaan kau ini"

"Jadilah pacarku, aku baru akan melepaskan pelukan ini" Ahra mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan gila… ini memalukan sekali" Yunho mencoba meronta.

DING

Benar saja, ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai 2.. beberapa murid dan pegawai sekolah musik masuk lift. Mereka memandang aneh ke arah Ahra yang masih memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho memandang berpuluh pasang mata yang sedang memandangnya itu dengan memberikan senyuman kaku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ahra.

"Ahra.. aku mohon lepaskan… ini memalukan" gerutu Yunho

Ahra hanya menggelengkan kepala

"OH GOD… Changminaaaa…." Teriak Yunho dalam hati, frustasi. Seberapa banyak ia memanggil nama Changmin, Changminpun juga dapat dipastikan bahwa ia tidak akan datang.

Yunho masih berusaha melepas tangan Ahra yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Susah sekali. kepalanya semakin berdenyut, semakin pusing.

Yunho sudah hampir putus asa, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. tiba-tiba pikirannya terlintas nama Jaejoong, tapi jelas tidak mungkin ia memanggil nama jaejoong… tidak ada alasan bagi Jaejoong untuk datang ke tempat Changmin apalagi disaat Changmin tidak ada seperti ini. lagipula mereka juga tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu dan kalaupun bertemu, Yunho masih tak yakin bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jantungnya seakan mampu runtuh sewaktu-waktu ketika berada di dekat Jaejoong dan tahukah ia sudah seminggu ini menjadi gila.

Gila?

Huh?

Kenapa?

Ya… ia gila karena telah memajang kemejanya yang beraroma Jaejoong selama satu minggu. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong waktu itu, membuat aroma Jaejoong tertinggal di kemejanya. Dan entah kenapa, mencium aroma Jaejoong sangatlah menenangkan bagi Yunho. ia menyukai aroma Jaejoong, itu membuatnya nyaman. Oleh karena itu, ia tak mencuci bajunya, menggantungkan baju itu didekat lemari pakaiannya dan selalu menciumi kemeja itu sebelum dan sesudah kerja.

Gila bukan?

Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi flu sekarang.

Aigooo Yunhoyaaa…. -.-'

"Yun… kenapa kau diam saja.. huh?" suara Ahra mengembalikan Yunho dari lamunannya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Oh God.. kirimlah dewa penolongmu sekarang" Pinta Yunho akhirnya, tiada lain tiada bukan ia sedang berdoa sekarang. Berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

DING

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai parkir. Semua orang keluar dari lift termasuk dengan Yunho dan Ahra, hanya saja Ahra masih menempel seperti lintah di perut Yunho.

"Ahra..please… ini sangat memalukan.." gerutu Yunho yang terasa semakin sulit berjalan karena sikap Ahra.

"Katakan dulu kau mau jadi pacarku"

"Ck… jangan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini.. lepaskan"

Ahra menggeleng keras, "Katakan dulu" ahra sangat keras kepala

"Aiiissshhhh….tidak akan… lepaskan…." Yunho berteriak frustasi

Namun tiba-tiba mata Yunho melotot tak percaya, ketika ia melihat sesosok orang yang sudah satu minggu tak di temuinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Jaejoong

Benarkan itu Jaejoong atau hanya halusinasi Yunho semata?

Yunho mengucek matanya, mencoba memastikan. Sosok itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat jantung Yunho semakin berdegup kencang.

"Eh? Kk…kau kenapa Yun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ahra memandang Yunho dengan cemas, ia takut kalau sakit Yunho semakin parah karena ia tiba-tiba merasakan degupan jantung Yunho semakin kecang.

Yunho masih mematung, 'Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?' gumam Yunho dalam hati dan tak menggubris pertanyaan Ahra.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat…

semakin mendekat…

dan sekarang berdiri memandangnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ahra shi… bisakah kau tidak menempel ditempat yang seharusnya aku tempati itu?"

Suara itu bagaikan angin segar bagi Yunho, ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Jaejoong berada didepannya dan ini nyata.

Ahra seketika melepaskan pelukannya, ia menoleh ke arah suara, dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong

Dan ia sedang berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam ke arahnya..

Yunho langsung saja menghambur memeluk Jaejoong. ia sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, sungguh ucapan Jaejoong yang spontan itu sering terdengar lucu. Namun Yunho sudah tak memperdulikannya. Toh dengan begitu, ia akan terbebas dari Ahra.

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong, erat. Mencoba beracting di batas kekuatannya sekarang.

DEG

Keduanya tersentak dengan pikiran masing-masing

Aroma ini…

Cukup lama mereka terpaku , hingga mata Jaejoong memandang Ahra yang terlihat kesal. Iapun tersenyum dalam hati, 'it's time' gumam Jaejoong dan mulai beracting.

Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yunho, "Kau merindukanku?" tanya Jaejoong yang sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin agar ahra yang berdiri tak sampai satu meter didepannya itu mendengar ucapannya.

Yunho mengangguk, ia hanya bisa mengangguk karena pusing kepalanya semakin menjadi. Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho yang hanya diam seperti ini, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membantu Yunho.

"Mianhe, aku meninggalkamu cukup lama" Jaejoong menggeser kepalanya di bahu Yunho sambil melirik Ahra yang sudah memajukan bibirnya hampir 1 meter itu.

Degupan aneh menyergap keduanya dan semakin menjadi. Tapi rasa pusing di kepala Yunho membuat Yunho tak begitu memperhatikan degupan itu, Yunho malah semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Jaejoong, "Bantu aku Jae… aku pusing sekali… …bantu aku… pleaseee" gumam Yunho yang lebih mirip seperti igauan, mungkin karena demamnya yang semakin tinggi.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Yunho, ia merasakan suhu tubuh Yunho memang sedikit panas, "kau sakit?" gumam Jaejoong

"mmm… flu.. pusing…." gumam Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang berada di bahu Jaejoong. entah kenapa Yunho merasakan kenyamanan yang tiada tara. Berada di pelukan Jaejoong ternyata sangat nyaman.

Jaejoongpun melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang bahu Yunho dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening pria tampan itu.

Panas, atau lebih tepatnya sangat panas.

Jaejoongpun memandang kaget ke arah Yunho tapi Yunho malah menarik Jaejoong lagi, memeluknya sekali lagi, mencoba menemukan kenyamanan yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Jaejoong.

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, degupan aneh semakin menjalar di dada Jaejoong. Ini adalah pertemuan ketiganya dengan Yunho jika dihitung dari awal ia bertemu ditaman waktu itu. Pertemuan keduanya satu minggu yang lalu sudah cukup membuatnya gila dan sekarang sepertinya ia benar-benar gila. Apakah benar degupan didadanya ini sama dengan degupan yang pernah ia rasakan kepada namja itu? yang beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah membuatnya sakit hati yang teramat sangat. Tapi apa mungkin perasaan itu datang secepat ini? Bagaimana jika perasaannya sekarang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aigoooo….

Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, posisi mereka sangat aneh sekarang, berpelukan di tempat parkir dan saling diam. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak merasa risih dengan perlakuan Yunho Ia juga tak bisa mengelak jika ia malah merasakan kenyamanan dengan pelukan Yunho saat ini. Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Yunho menggeser kepalanya, terasa hembusan nafas Yunho sedikit menerpa leher Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merinding. "Bantu aku Jae" gumam Yunho sekali lagi yang merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing

'damn… ini sungguh gila' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati ketika merasakan degupannya semakin tak terkendali. Hembusan nafas Yunho dilehernya membuatnya bereaksi. Membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa ia masih (?) gay, sama seperti yang dikatakan Changmin waktu itu. Hari ini ia memang berencana bertemu dengan Changmin, tapi sepertinya keputusannya kali ini sedikit meleset, tak tepat sasaran.

"Jae…" gumam Yunho sekali lagi

"mmm…? ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan punggung Yunho.

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa mereka masih berpelukan di tempat parkir? Dengan suara yang rendah, mirip orang berbisik itu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sangat romantis sekali, mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

"Kajja… kita pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yunho, Yunhopun terpaksa (?) melepaskan pelukan itu.

Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng lengan Yunho, mencoba memapahnya karena Yunho terlihat sangat lemah, sedari tadi Yunho hanya menunduk dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Hei kalian mau kemana?" teriak Ahra

Jaejoong tersadar bahwa Ahra ternyata masih eksis disana, Oh God.. pelukan Yunho sudah membuat Jaejoong lupa segalanya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Ahra… "Wae?" Jaejoong memandang jengah. Ahra benar-benar tak mudah menyerah seperti yang dikatakan Yunho waktu itu. Aigooo… yeoja ini merepotkan sekali, saatnya dia melakukan serangan yang lebih bombastis lagi.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Pulang… kenapa? Kau mau ikut? Ayo ikutlah kalau kau memang mau ikut… tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan melihat adegan yang tak ingin kau lihat" Jaejoong menabuh genderang perang. Ia terkikik dalam hati karena sukses membuat Ahra geram.

"Kau…" geram Ahra sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu… aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan diri, aku sangat merindukannya" Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Ahra, ia semakin menjadi mengerjai ahra.

"YAH… KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Baby… kau ingin pulang sekarang? Apartemenku atau apartemenmu? Aku meginginkanmu sekarang. Kau menginginkanku juga kan?" bisik Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat manja kepada Yunho, meskipun berbisik tapi cukup bagi Ahra untuk mendengar kalimat itu.

Yunho tak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena kepala yang semakin pusing, tapi ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya. Ia tetap berjuang untuk acting di sisa tenaganya.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum riang memandang Yunho. acting yang sempurna sekali

Sedangkan Ahra semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia geram... sangat-sangat geram melihat Jaejoong bertingkah seperti itu dihadapannya

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat 45, meninggalkan ahra sendiri.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jaejoongpun berbalik lagi, memandang Ahra, "Oh ya, Ahra shi… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan"

Ahra memandang tajam ke arah Jaejoong

"Selama aku pergi, apa kau masih sering mengejar dan menggodanya?"

Ahra melotot

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi ne? aku benar-benar tak suka, jangan membuatku marah… karena akan sangat menakutkan" Jaejoong sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhir tapi cukup jelas di dengar Ahra.

DAAANNGGG

Ahra semakin melotot

Jaejoong tersenyum menang ke arah Ahra dan kembali memapah Yunho menuju mobilnya. Kalaupun Yunho sedang sehat sekarang, mungkin ia sudah tersiksa karena menahan tawa. Tapi tidak dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia bahkan tak mampu menegakkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, suara Jaejoongpun sudah mulai samar-samar terdengar.

.

Keadaan Yunho berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkahnya, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang. Nanti… ia akan menyimpan tertawanya ketika sudah menjauh dari ahra. Pikir Jaejoong saat itu. Benar-benar usil.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong menyandarkan Yunho di kursi mobilya, kemudian ia bergegas menuju depan kemudi.

Jaejoong duduk

Diam

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia menutupi mulut dan memegang perutnya.

"Yunhoya… kau harus lihat wajahnya… ia mirip seperti bom yang hendak meledak… aahahahaha" Jaejoong masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya

"…"

"Yun… kau sedang tak ingin membahasnya? oh.. ok… kita pulang, dimana alamat apartemenmu? Aku akan segera mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang mengira Yunho sedang tak ingin membicarakan Ahra.

"…"

"Yun..

"…"

"Yah Yunhoya…" Jaejoong mulai panik ketika tetap tak ada sahutan dari Yunho

"…"

"Yun.. Yunho…" Jaejoong menggoyang bahu Yunho tapi tetap tak ada jawaban

Jaejoong menjadi panik, ia memegang kening Yunho dan barulah ia sadar jika suhu tubuh Yunho semakin memanas.

"Aiisshhhh… kenapa kau tetap masuk kalau kau sakit begini" gerutu Jaejoong dan dengan segera Jaejoong menancapkan gas, menuju ke apartemen mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Bagaimana? Masih tertarikkah di lanjut? Seru gak? Atau ngebosenin?

Sebelumnya maxy minta maaf… jika maxy telat upload.. sebenarnya ini file sudah seminggu yang lalu siap rilis, bersamaan dengan endingnya IABR… tapi maxy gak ada waktu buat uploadnya… maxy benar-benar repot banget… suer… jatah tidur maxy aja juga berkurang drastis… -.-'…. coba maxy punya asisten… pasti gak begini ceritanya .. ada yang minat jadi asistennya maxy? Nti maxy kasih tahu fict-fict yunjae yang baru… maxy sedang ada ide gila lainnya lho… berminat gak? Ayo daftar langsung jadi asisten maxy… #plakkkk ngarep… ehehehehhee ^^

Oiya untuk iabr masih maxy edit… maunya maxy upload bareng ini jugatapi setelah maxy cek, ternyata maxy merasa aneh di beberapa part jadi dipending dulu… moga aja besok bisa maxy upload… maxy usahain gak lama kok… jangan marah ama maxy ne… maxy sayang kalian semua.. #hug hug hug

Jangan lupa untuk review… Chuuuu ~.~.~.~


End file.
